A New Leaf
by ThatLeftyCurse
Summary: Alice Brandon moves into a new school with no one she knows. Will a certain Southern Man capture her heart or will she be lost in her new Life? AU, AH, OOC rated T for language
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. Just a few things before we start.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I am not Stephenie Meyer. If I do suddenly turn into Stephenie Meyer, or magically recieve ownership of Twilight, I'll let you know, but until then, you can assume that I don't.**

**Okay quick thing about the story: All human, Quite OOC, canon pairings (for now -evil cackle-), rated T for language. Will be written entirely in Alice's point of view unless otherwise stated.**

**Well, I think that's it. On with the story**

**Prologue**

It wasn't fair.

_It wasn't fair._

IT WASN'T FUCKING FAIR.

I stared dejectedly into the mirror, looking at my reflection grimly. On a normal day – a day that didn't involve me going from a school of a mere three hundred pupils to one with over three thousand students – I would have been quite happy. I'd finally got around to cutting my hair. It was no longer long – but short, black and spiky. I quite liked it. It was a change, and in most cases, change was good.

But there was one huge exception that I could think of.

My father, my _darling _father, caught drunk, making a public mockery of himself on a Sunday afternoon.

My mother, _dearest _mother, passed out in her bedroom, on god knows what, a needle sticking in her arm.

The phone rings. I pick it up. They ask for mom. I tell them she's unavailable. The policeman explains what my father _did_. I feel like vomiting. They need someone down at the police station. My mother was still out of it. I have to go.

Our family name was ruined in the small town of Forks, Washington. We had to leave because _my father's _pride was gone. Where else to start anew than the state of California?

"Its good Alice, a change. A new leaf. For all of us." He had said when I protested.

I didn't need a new leaf. I had been happy. Some good friends and a steady boyfriend. All gone. My friends had told me in half-hearted voices that'd they stay in touch. And the steady boyfriend? Embarrassed to see me. I didn't blame him. I was embarrassed to see me. And looking in this mirror was no exception.

But none of it even mattered. Because my world was ending today.

_Don't be so melodramatic, Alice._

**And there we have the prologue. I hope you caught a bit of a glimpse of my Alice from this story. Just be aware she will be very different.**

**I'm already started on the first chapter. I'll upload it tomorrow... Or later tonight if I can't wait (and I probably can't). I'll try to update as much as possible, but at the moment there will be no regular schedule.**

**Reviews are loved, but only review if you want, I don't like being commanded to review so I shall practice what I preach. Flames will be ignored, because you can tell me my story sucked in a polite way without being rude. I'll upload chapters regardless of reviews.**

**I promise the chapters will be longer than this. I was going to make this part of chapter one but I thought I'd just give it a trial first. Plus I knew that there'd be a long as Author's Note that would almost be longer than the actual chapter. And sorry for how fragmented this chapter is. But you aren't allowed to know what he did. Yet.**

**Have fun**

**ThatLeftyCurse**


	2. Tripping

**Hey everyone!**

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! (:**

I had calmed down slightly. My world wasn't going to _end_. It just wasn't going to be getting anything good happening to it for a long time. I peeled my eyes away from the mirror and headed out of the bathroom. I walked down the staircase of our new house and peered into the living room. There was my father, looking crisp and clean in a suit. You'd think he was an important businessman, on his way to the office.

I knew better.

"Hello Alice." He said to me as he spotted me, talking in that annoying formal way that he adopted when we moved here.

"Hey," I murmured, turning towards the door, feeling the pocket of my jeans for my keys.

"Do have fun at your new school, Alice," he said, and I turned to face him in disbelief. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking down, straightening his already straight tie.

I gaped at him, lost for words, my mouth opening and closing uselessly. Then I found my voice. "Yeah. Whatever, dad. I'll see you later." I turned away from him and dashed out the door, sliding into my beat up Toyota. Beat up because this car was my father's favourite car to use when he shouldn't be driving. Most of the money I had went into keeping this car alive.

The school was difficult to find. I had known this, but yet I was sure I could find it. I could feel myself going round in circles. But, somehow, I managed to drive right into the street it was on. It seemed that a small part of luck wanted me to fit in.

I received a bunch of stupid information sheets and random pieces of paper about the school. None of it looked very important but I studied the map carefully, and I was looking down as I walked through the corridor, nearly colliding into various students who shot me evil glares. I managed to find my locker. Number 572. A big burly boy with curly brown hair, who looked like he played football or something, was standing at the locker next to me.

I tried to ignore him as I put unneeded books into my locker and grabbed what I would need for my first period, English.

I slammed the door of the locker and spun the dial randomly. I took a step forward then felt myself falling. The big burly boy had tripped me up. I crashed to the floor, to laughter from those around me, and a deep chuckle from that boy.

"Mind your step," he said, leaping over me and walking away. The crowd melted away too, off to their classes. Then I heard a quiet voice down at my level.

"Need a hand? You new here?" he asked. I groaned.

"Yeah I am," I told the voice. It sounded like a guy. I felt my hand being grabbed and I was slowly pulled to my feet. I was right, it was a guy, with the slightest hint of a Southern twang. He grinned at me, and I hurried to return his smile.

"Sorry about that," he said, though he had done nothing wrong. "That's Emmett McCarty. He's a real ass. He's captain of the football team and he thinks he's greatest guy in the universe." I could tell this boy didn't like this Emmett at all.

"Don't apologise – it wasn't your fault, it was probably mine, I was trying to find my way to English." I told him.

"That's my next class too! Come on I'll show you the way." He hadn't let go of my hand so he started to drag me along the corridors to the classroom.

"I'm Alice, by the way. Alice Brandon." I told him, realising that I hadn't introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you Alice. I'm Jasper. Jasper Whitlock."

**Aww Emmett's all bad - or can first impressions be misleading? Who knows? Oh wait I do! -smirks-**

**Okay sorry that chapter wasn't very long either. They will get longer. I think. In return I'll update lots?**

**If you feel like it, review? Next chapter soon, it's already mostly written! :D **

**See you soon**

ThatLeftyCurse


	3. Sparks

**AN: Hi guys! Here's the next chapter, enjoy, love and review if you'd like! (And yes, it's actually longer this time!**

* * *

><p>Jasper and I rushed into the English classroom, almost late, and he took me to the teacher's desk.<p>

"Uhm… Mr. Kyle… This is Alice. She's new here." Jasper told the teacher, who squinted at me.

"Alright, Alice, take a seat." I walked down the aisle, slipping into an empty desk, and to my relief, Jasper slid into the one next to it. It would be nice to have one friend here. The teacher started to drone on about poetry, and I wrote a note to Jasper

**_Thanks for showing me the way here – I don't think I would have been able to find it on my own. This place is so confusing._**

_You'll get used to it – what do you have next? I can show you the way too._

**_Oh I've got Spanish. You?_**

_I don't take Spanish. I have History. But Edward does, I'll introduce you – he's the boy with the reddish brown hair, two rows up, furthest on your right._

I looked at the boy two rows up, furthest on my right. He did have reddish brown hair – it was quite an unusual colour – almost a bronze. I noticed the empty seat next to Edward and I frowned a little.

**_Do you normally sit with him?_**

_Yes – but I don't mind sitting with you. He'll live._

**I don't want to start anything**

_You won't. It'll probably give him an excuse to put his girlfriend in that seat without offending me._

I looked up, and I saw his eyes roll.

**Who's his girlfriend?**

_Bella Swan. She's not in this class but everyone knows that her and Edward have been trying to get into the same classes for everything. They're totally in love. It's actually kind of sick to watch._

I had to giggle at that. Mr. Kyle noticed.

"Is there something that you'd like to share with us, Miss Brandon?" he asked severely. I shook my head, my eyes on the desk, still trying to control my giggles. Jasper subtly grabbed our conversation and tucked it deep inside his ring binder.

"Well then, you should know that I do not tolerate discussions unrelated to the subject I teach. Other teachers may have been more lenient with you, Miss Brandon, but I am not. So will you please pay attention as we discuss onomatopoeia and its uses in poetry," Mr. Kyle said, glaring over at Jasper. "And I expect better from you Mr Whitlock." He added, and Jasper hung his head, looking at the desk, but I swore I saw him wink.

I remained as quiet as I could during the rest of the period. It was hard, because every time Jasper and I exchanged a glance, we started giggling again. I felt like I was eight, rather than eighteen, but I still liked it, kind of. It was cute, in a weird sort of way.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson, and I sighed a bit. I didn't want to have to leave Jasper. He got up and grabbed his folder, and I did the same.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Edward." He told me, grabbing my wrist again and dragging me towards the bronze-haired boy. He spotted Jasper, and then looked down where he clutched my wrist. He cocked an eyebrow in a quizzical expression, and I quickly pulled my hand away, looking at the floor.

"Edward this is Alice. She's got Spanish next, can you show her to the class?" Jasper asked the boy, gesturing with one hand over to me. He was silent for a moment, and I looked up, waiting for his reply.

"Yes." He said simply. He had a smooth voice, deep and seductive. I was sure he could get any girl he wanted with that sort of a voice. I bet that this Bella would have _a lot _of competition. But from what Jasper had told me, I could guess that none of the girls were a real threat.

Thankfully, Edward didn't grab my hand, so I walked a little meekly behind him, looking at my feet. Then I heard his soft voice.

"So, where have you come from?" he asked me, pausing a little so I could fall into step beside him. I liked his attempt at small talk.

"I'm from Forks, Washington," I told him, closing my eyes and remembering it. Just the sounds of the logging trucks driving down the road, the green that engulfed almost everything. The nearly constant rain. I missed it.

"I used to live in Chicago," he offered to me. "I moved up to Alaska when I was five and came down here when I started high school." I looked at him then, and I saw his green eyes pierce my face. It was kind of scary.

"Long way," I said, staring straight forward. He nodded.

"This is the class, Alice," he said, and he walked in, leaving the door open for me to go through. I saw a pale girl with a heart shaped face and chocolate eyes standing at the door, and I watched her face light up as she saw Edward walk in the room, like a kid on Christmas morning. From what I had learnt about Edward and his girlfriend, I knew this had to be Bella. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in to kiss her.

"I missed you," he murmured in her ear. She blushed and looked at the floor. Edward tilted her face up to look into her eyes. I suddenly understood about how their love was almost sickening to watch. I was jealous. Not because I _wanted _Edward. I think he could be a good friend but I couldn't see him in that way. Not after seeing Jasper… But it was because their relationship was so deep.

"I missed you too," Bella whispered. And they both smiled. Then Edward pulled away, but one arm remained around Bella's waist.

"This is Alice, Bella." He told me. "Bella, Alice. Alice, Bella." He said. "Alice is new here."

"Hi Bella," I said, holding out my hand. Bella took me by surprise by pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back, pleased that she seemed to like me. Edward took me to the teacher this time, and introduced me. She nodded and pointed me to an empty desk. I sat there and listening to what the teacher was saying. I'd already been over what she was talking about, so instead I looked around the room. I couldn't see any faces I recognised, except for one that had sworn at me when I almost knocked into him. He shot me a filthy look and I returned my eyes to my desk and didn't let them wander again. I didn't need any enemies at this school. Although that Emmett might already be one. I sighed. The bell rang, and I jumped. I hadn't realised the hour had gone so quickly. I rose, checking my timetable. Trigonometry. I groaned. Edward and Bella walked over to me.

"What do you have after break?" Bella asked. I threw her a disparaging look.

"Trig," I replied glumly. She nodded in sympathy.

"Its on the way to my English class, I'll show you. Where's your locker?"

"Number 572. I'm not really sure where that is from here though." Bella frowned a little.

"I _think _that's the bay next to the cafeteria. That's handy, I'll take you there, if you like."

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks." I replied. _People were nice here _I thought to myself. Well, I could think of one exception, but I tried to push Emmett out of my mind, but I was still worried that he'd be there, in the locker next to mine.

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist, and she leaned into him slightly, as I walked next to them towards my locker, chatting and smiling. I felt a bit more at home.

That was, of course, until I saw the big burly boy next to my locker.

Emmett was there. I froze.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Bella asked, stopping as she saw me freeze. Edward looked curiously at me, then up towards Emmett. A glint in his eye told me he understood.

"It's okay, Alice, he can't hurt you while we're here." he told me quietly. I nodded, and walked towards my locker meekly, Edward and Bella standing a little way away, looking nervous.

I tried to ignore Emmett as best I could, opening my locker and grabbing the books I'd need, returning those I didn't. I thought I had just made it without Emmett noticing me when he turned to look at me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little tripper." he sneered, glaring down at me. I didn't realise how _huge _he was. He towered over me, and I quivered in fear. "You would be best to watch where you're walking next time, in case something... worse happens." he grinned menacingly. I still hadn't said a word to him.

Out of nowhere, I heard Jasper's voice.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Japer had come up to us, glaring at Emmett. He was nearly as tall as him, but nowhere near as burly. In a fight, I knew who'd win. Emmett turned to glare back at Jasper, and scoffed.

"Got yourself a _girlfriend,_ Whitlock?" he said fiercely. "About time to, we were beginning to think you were..." he trailed off suggestively.

"No, Jasper!" Edward had appeared, grabbing Jasper's arms and pulling them behind his back, stopping him from hitting Emmett. "He's not worth it," he muttered to him.

"Oh, look, it's Eddie. Where's your little slut, Edward? I thought you guys were joined at the hip or something." Edward twitched as Emmett called Bella a slut, but he kept his cool and kept a hold of Jasper.

"Of course..." Emmett droned again, taunting him. "You know where she's _been_ before you got a hold of her." he sneered again, and Edward snapped. He made a lunge for Emmett, but Bella slid in between them, pushing Edward's chest back.

"Edward." she said simply, and he nodded, panting. I only just noticed Japer vying in for position to hit Emmett too. I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me.

And something changed.

It was like a spark of electricity seared between us. Something ran through me as I touched his skin, and I let go quickly, looking down, Japer doing the same thing. Everyone was silent.

"C'mon, guys." Bella said finally. "Lets go." She grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him away, and Jasper and I followed meekly behind, not looking at each other. But I knew one thing for sure.

I was falling in love. It felt so cheesy, like out of some crappy romance novel, but it was so completely true.

I stole a glance at Jasper, and I think, just maybe, he was feeling the same way.


End file.
